Teo torriatte
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: Sesshomaru has decided to woo Rin. Will his efforts be in vain? ***WARNING! This is set roughly 5 years after the end of the manga and is a SPOILER of sorts for events that took place then. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Teo torriatte (let us cling together)

By kira

Chapter 1

_When I'm gone  
No need to wonder if I ever think of you  
The same moon shines  
The same wind blows  
For both of us, and time is but a paper moon...  
Be not gone… _

_Let us cling together as the years go by  
Oh my love, my love  
In the quiet of the night  
Let our candle always burn  
Let us never lose the lessons we have learned…_

From "Teo torriatte" by Brian May. It can be found on the _A day at the Races _cd.

_For Sessh/Rin lovers everywhere… _

_**Author's note: Please be aware that this is a spoiler of sorts for the ending of the Inuyasha series as it appears in manga form, so read with CAUTION. **_

_**It takes place roughly five years after those events.**_

_**Special thanks to Jen as always for polishing this fic, and getting Sessh to talk to me when he was being uncooperative. ;p**_

_888_

Rin fingered the soft silk of the red obiage. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Sadly, it felt so out of place in the village she now called home, although she had to admit it went perfectly with the latest kimono her beloved Sesshomaru-sama had brought her. The fifteen year old sighed softly. She felt torn between her new life in the village as Kaede's assistant and the life she had almost forgotten living with Sesshomaru and Jaken.

Sighing softly again, Rin folded the gauzy bit of silk up and packed it away in the wooden chest Sesshomaru had given her shortly after the decision was made for her to remain behind. Closing the lid, she lovingly ran a hand across the smooth, lacquered surface. Hastily wiping the tears that silently fell down her cheeks, Rin pushed away from the chest and stood. After giving it one last longing look, the fifteen year old, turned on her heel and left the hut she shared with the old woman.

"Kaede-sama!" Rin called out. "I've finished bundling the herbs. Is there anything else you need me for? Kaede-sama? Where are you?" She looked around, half expecting to see the old miko tending the small herb garden they had planted together just outside the hut. "Kaede-sama!" _I wonder where you are…_

Sesshomaru stood quietly, watching her from the nearby shadows of the forest, a sour expression on his normally placid face. For eight long years, he had visited the village bringing presents to reassure Rin that he still thought of her. Although, as the years dragged on it seemed as if the presents were becoming more and more of a reassurance she was the one who thought about him. He could still hear his mother's laughter ringing in his ears when she figured it out. Her only son, now a taiyoukai in his own right, had blindly followed down the same path as her late husband, his father, had. Both had unwittingly fallen in love with a human and instead of angering her, the Inuyoukai woman found it hilarious. It was something she never failed to point out to her son whenever he chose to grace her with his presence. The fact that his brother also found it funny bothered Sesshomaru just as much if not more. At least the ancestral spirit of his father had the good graces to remain silent on the subject.

Rin frowned. She had the unnerving feeling of being watched and she hoped it was not that annoying peasant boy, Aki, who often feigned an illness just to visit with her under the guise of seeing the old miko. "Go away, Aki-san, I'm busy!" she snapped irritably.

Sesshomaru growled.

The soft, yet menacing sound would terrorize a normal person, but upon hearing it, Rin relaxed, the tension in her body melting away like snow on a warm spring day. "Sesshomaru-sama…" she said softly, turning towards the forest.

"Rin."

"Thank you for the pretty sash. It looks so beautiful next to the kimono you gave me."

Sesshomaru nodded briefly in reply as he stepped from the shadows. He steeled himself to remain calm in her presence, resisting the urge to reach out and grasp her hand. It was all he could do not to return her warm smile.

"How's Jaken-sama?"

"Fine."

She nodded wordlessly. Looking down at her feet, Rin swallowed, trying hard to control the butterflies that danced in her stomach. Lately, whenever he came by to visit, he seemed to have this strange effect on her and it left her confused. She hated feeling this way because along with the confusion, there was a sense of longing. It was not the childish longing of wanting to be with him forever, but the more adult longing of wanting him to enfold her in his arms the way she had seen his brother hold Kagome when they thought they were alone. Thoughts of stolen kisses made her blush prettily as she sighed.

As she was studying the ground at her feet, Rin missed the smile that briefly flitted across his face. Her soft sighing was not lost to him however, and Sesshomaru, correctly interpreting behavior, added one of his own, although, his was one of relief that she still cared for him. A tiny voice of hope pointed out in his head that she possibly returned his feelings while another, louder voice nicely pointed out that she had yet to give him any gifts in return, signifying her acceptance of him. Sesshomaru growled softly when yet another little voice in his head chimed in, pulling Rin from her reverie.

"Are you alright, Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked, her concern for him written all over her face.

"Yes."

"I thought maybe…" Rin trailed off helplessly.

"You thought wrong. This Sesshomaru is fine."

Rin smiled at him in reply. The silence that stretched between them was awkward, and yet, familiar and comforting at that same time, as if no words were needed between them. Just when it was beginning to be unbearable, Rin blinked, remembering her manners. "Sesshomaru-sama? Would you like something to eat? Or a cup of tea?"

For a minute, Sesshomaru found himself in the past, reliving the moment of their first meeting, but just as quickly as it had come, the moment passed when Rin laughed ruefully.

"Silly me!" she chided herself. "How could I forget you don't like human food?"

"Indeed," Sesshomaru said curtly, and there was something in her expression that made him quickly add, "But if you wish to make tea, then this Sesshomaru will join you."

"Really?"

"Yes." Without another word, he turned on his heel and headed towards the hut, Rin trailing behind him as she did so many times as a child.

888

Sesshomaru entered the hut, holding the bamboo mat aside for her, which surprised Rin. Normally the dour taiyoukai would have simply entered, leaving her to avoid getting hit as it swished back into place. Smiling, she entered as well, and quickly set to work making tea as well as slicing an apple for him to eat.

Sesshomaru stood for several minutes as he watched her, before deciding to make himself comfortable on the floor across from her. He nodded in approval at the efficient way Rin worked and what appeared on the surface to be a simple domestic scene took on an air of something deeper. It was as if Rin was welcoming him back into her life formally with a tea ceremony, rather than simply offering him refreshment.

He wondered if he dared to bring her home to his mother, this wild, semi-tamed little girl who was in the first blush of womanhood, to add to her education and make her into something, no some_one_ who would command respect as befitting the wife and mate of a taiyoukai. In Sesshomaru's mind, the fact that she was human and therefore even more beneath him than her peasant status, was irrelevant, she and she alone had touched his heart in a way no one, youkai, human or even hanyou ever had before. Not even Kagura, who was just as wild in her own way, had made him feel like this. Sighing softly, he now realized with a start, he finally understood his father in way he never had before, not even when Rin had first wandered into his life.

What had once been a curiosity and a possible food source became a pet of sorts, before becoming a real responsibility and with that his first steps to adulthood, had somewhere along the way become an object of desire. It may have taken him eight years to admit it to himself, but admit it he did. He had lost his heart to a mere slip of girl and a human one at that. But what really unsettled him was the fact that he felt no shame at all in loving her. It felt as natural as roaming the lands he inherited from his father, and ignoring Jaken's inane chatter. And it made his decision to leave her behind all the more painful, since it raised the possibility that she would want remain there with some human male at her side. Since these were thoughts that were best ignored, Sesshomaru did just that, like he did with everything he encountered that unsettled him. So he let his mind go blank and concentrated instead on simply watching her.

Rin felt herself blushing under his vacant gaze. As much as it pleased her, it also unnerved her, as she could not remember him ever looking at her so intently. It was like he was committing her every move to memory and it saddened her while thoughts of him saying, "Good-bye," for good flooded her mind. Looking down while she poured the tea, her breath caught in her throat as she stifled her tears, so she missed the brief frown and look of concern that flitted across his face. Rin paused ever so slightly, so that she could calm herself down, and when she looked up at him, eyes bright with unshed tears, her smile was genuine. Looking back down at the tea bowl, her smile faded as if she were trying to capture the formality of the tea ceremony. Picking up the delicate tea bowl, she solemnly held it out to him.

Sesshomaru took it from her. He smiled inwardly, for she had used the fine porcelain bowl he had given her. It was adorned with a simple pattern of butterflies and red clover, the slight imperfections in its glaze enhancing its beauty the way her humanity enhanced hers. Raising it to his lips, he sipped. The hot thin tea had a slight bitter taste which complimented the apple slices she had set before him. He was not one for human food, or simply food in general, but he tolerated it when the need arose to do so. But this was different. It may have a simple snack, but there was also an air of formality to it that he found pleasing. The fact that it also calmed his fears, about not doing the right thing by leaving her here, was not lost on him.

And he felt as though he had made the right decision by pursuing her like a courtesan of the highest rank. It allowed him to remain distant from her, lest the village as a whole become aware of his feelings towards her, while giving him an excuse to visit as well as lavish her with gifts. And if the unthinkable should happen and there was a village boy who had captured her heart, then everything could be explained away as the actions of a doting parent or guardian. Once she was married off and comfortably settled, he would be secure in the knowledge that she would be fine. Then he could leave this place forever, no matter how much it tore his heart to think about the possibility of that happening.

The uncertainty of where he stood with her left him with a restlessness that had him longing to wander the western lands, while a part of him wanted to remain where he was by her side. To cover up his discomfiture, Sesshomaru took another sip of tea. He savored the bitter taste, letting it roll over his tongue and down his throat. When he noticed Rin was not having any tea, Sesshomaru carefully wiped the edge of the tea bowl with his fingers, and turning it around; he offered the bowl to her.

"Thank you," Rin said, taking the proffered bowl.

"You're welcome."

Rin took a sip of tea before repeating his previous action, setting in motion a game of give and take. As they passed the tea back and forth between themselves, Rin remembered Kagome's and Inuyasha's wedding and the cups of sake they had passed back and forth. It was a quick step to imagining her wedding to Sesshomaru. The fifteen year old could see herself in her mind's eye, wearing a red silk kimono that was decorated with his crest rather than the traditional pines and cranes, as well as an obi that was identical to his. She was so caught up in her fantasies that it was several minutes before she realized he was speaking to her. Without thinking, she replied, "What is it, Husband?"

That softly uttered word left Sesshomaru speechless and not only that, he found he was unable to coax his shocked, yet hopeful, expression into a more suitable frown. They stared at each other for several long tense minutes, Rin blushing as she realized she had called him husband while the color seemed to drain out of the dour taiyoukai's face. The longer the silence stretched between them, the more unsettling it became until Sesshomaru finally found his voice and said, "Husband?" while a mental image of himself ripping a human male to shreds, only to feast on his flesh, flashed in his head. It ended with a pleasant image of him relieving himself on the bones of the idiot foolish enough to steal _**his**_Rin's heart. "Who is this impudent male?" he demanded.

"Who?" Rin, taken aback by his imperial tone, repeated.

"The human who dares steal your heart," the taiyoukai growled low in his throat. "Who is he?"

"No one has stolen my heart," she said in what she hoped was a reasonable and placating tone._ It has always belonged to you…_

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her. He was mad with jealousy and overwhelmed by the emotion he normally associated with his brother. Part of him was sure she was lying to protect some weak and foolish mortal, while the calmer, more rational part of his psyche insisted she that she had never lied to him about anything except for…_**Kohaku.**_ "What about Kohaku?" he asked, his tone deathly calm, as he raised a delicate eyebrow at her.

"Kohaku…?" Rin repeated. She blinked several times, while wondering that came from.

"Yes Kohaku," Sesshomaru said. Having finally regained control of his emotions, he let his expression go blank as he stared her down. "And stop foolishly repeating everything I say."

Rin nodded. At this point she would do anything to appease him as she was frightened he would go on a rampage through the village, destroying the place in his search for the taijiya, whom she had not seen since the birth of his niece. "Kohaku hasn't been here since winter, when Sango-sama had a baby. She's really cute; you would like her, Sesshomaru-sama…" Rin rambled on. "Her name's Rin too. She didn't want to cry at first and I told Sango-sama not to worry as I didn't cry when I first met you and then Kaede-sama flicked her foot and she let out a howl that had Miroku-sama running to see what was wrong…" She tittered nervously, her heart pounding wildly in her chest as she tried not to wilt under his gaze.

"Then who is this 'Aki'?"

"He's just some village boy that's forever getting sick or hurt," she stated matter-of-factly. _Kagome-chan says he does that because he likes me, but it's so irritating…_

"I see."

"He means nothing to me, Sesshomaru-sama," Rin insisted. "He's more annoying than Jaken-sama." She covered her mouth, embarrassed by what she had just said. "Forgive me, I didn't mean it to say that. I know Jaken-sama meant well…"

Sesshomaru's lips involuntarily twitched into the briefest of smiles, but Rin had no idea if it was simple fondness for his old vassal or relief that his fears about Aki were assuaged. She was about to return his smile when he said, "Then who were you calling 'husband'?"

Rin giggled and sputtered, "I…I…" before trailing off helplessly. Her giggles soon became all-out laughter as she pointed at him. "You…" she chortled.

Sesshomaru held up his hand as if that would stop her mirth. He was more upset that she had caught him in the throes of so base an emotion as jealousy than he was by her amusement over it. Hiding his discomfiture with a blank stare that only made her laugh louder; the taiyoukai let his mind drift to more important thoughts. _So she has longings too…?And for me? _His heart warmed by the thought that she loved him; he reached out in a soft whisper of silk, gently caressing her cheek and quieting her laughter. _How could I have doubted you?_

Rin, enfolding his hand in hers, held it against her cheek. She had fluttery feelings deep within when skin lovingly touched skin in this primal expression of love and she suspected he did too which was why he never pulled away. Long ignored longings surfaced as each passing minute stretched into an eternity.

_Should I kiss her…?_

_Will he kiss me…?_

_Is this what I want…?_

_Why is he hesitating…?_

_Rin…_

_Sesshomaru…sama…_

He leaned forward and she moved towards him until they rested their foreheads against each other's. It something they had often done when she was a child while she whispered her fears into the darkness so as not wake Jaken. He would reply just as softly with a few stilted words of comfort, before holding her until she drifted off to sleep. But this time when he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close, it was he who needed the comfort of her touch and the wordless assurance that she would always be there for him. They clung to one another, and Sesshomaru buried his nose in hair, breathing in the warm clean scent of jasmine and the unique fragrance that was "Rin." It was as comforting as it was familiar and they felt as though they could not only feel each other's heartbeat, but hear it as well.

Nuzzling her cheek, Sesshomaru whispered, "Rin…" softly in her ear.

"Hnnn…?" she replied breathlessly.

"You wish to make this Sesshomaru your husband." Although he stated it matter-of-factly, Rin could still hear the question in his tone.

"Yes."

"Then this Sesshomaru will grant you that wish."

"Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama!" she cried, hugging him tightly.

"When?"

"When what?" Rin asked, pulling away from their embrace as a puzzled frown settled over her features.

"When do you wish to formalize our relationship?"

"Oh…" She blushed prettily. "But I haven't formally accepted… I mean, I don't think so…I, I... ummm…"

Sesshomaru blinked. "No?"

"No…" she reluctantly admitted as the silence awkwardly stretched between them again.

Sesshomaru nodded.

"It's just that I wasn't sure what you meant by all the pretty gifts. When I was younger, I was happy you hadn't left me here and forgotten about me, but when I saw some of my friends in the village get pretty things from the boys they liked… I ummm…" Rin trailed off helplessly.

"What…?"

"I ummm… I hoped it meant you liked me too. But then I wasn't sure because I don't have any parents, so you couldn't ask them if you could marry me, nor could you go work for them. But I could go work for your mother." She winced at the look he gave her.

"You must not think like a peasant, Rin. If you wish to live with my mother, then you shall, but not as a servant."

She nodded. "I suppose I could, but wouldn't Kaede-sama and all my friends miss me?"

He frowned. "What does that have to do with it?"

"Everything! I live here now, and I have friends here and then there's Inuyasha-sama, and Kagome-sama, and Miroku-sama, and Sango-sama and-"

"Rin, there is no need to name everyone in this village."

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama." She looked away, properly chastised and he felt terrible about upsetting her. "I know!" she said, changing the subject. "Wait here." Rin stood up and walked over to the wooden chest he had given her when she first came to live with Kaede. Opening it, she looked inside, before taking out a wrapped bundle of cotton. Bringing it back, she handed it to him. "You can open it. I'm sorry it's not the best thing I've ever made, but it was the first thing I did." Rin smiled shyly.

Sesshomaru looked down at the bundle in his hands. Casting a quick glance at her before he gingerly untied it, the taiyoukai carefully opened the bundle. Inside, he found what appeared to be a black kimono with the tri-pattern of honeycombed sakura blossoms embroidered like a formal crest on both sides. He picked up the garment and shook it out as a brief smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"It's supposed to be a haori," Rin said helpfully.

"This Sesshomaru can see that." He looked up at her, nodding briefly in approval. "It's beautiful. You made the whole thing by yourself?"

"Yeah…" Rin said, bursting with pride. "Kaede wanted to teach me how to sew and I told her I wanted to make something nice for you to wear. She helped me get the fabric, I'm sorry it's not silk, and dye it and cut it and sew the whole thing together. Then Rika-sama taught me how to embroider in exchange for looking after her children during the harvest. I always wanted to give it to you, but I didn't think you would like it…"

"This Sesshomaru likes it very much, Rin."

"Really?" She smiled shyly at him.

"Yes," Sesshomaru replied. "This Sesshomaru will wear it to when we formalize our relationship."

Rin's shy smile broadened. "Yeah?" she asked as he nodded in reply. "Hmmm… I'm not sure how long it'll take for everything to be ready."

"No matter; this Sesshomaru shall do as he has done and continue to visit you as always. When you know, simply tell him and this Sesshomaru will be there."

"Thank you!" Rin cried, throwing her arms around him again.

"You're welcome," he said, wrapping his arms around her as they clung together, neither one willing to let go.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Author's notes: Due to popular demand, I have decided to add to what was basically a one chapter short story. I usually don't do that, and I hope you enjoy the second chapter as much as the first. _

_Special thanks go out to Jen, for polishing this! I don't know what I'd do with out you! Glomp tackles you! ;p_

_888_

Kaede sighed. She was getting too old for this sort of thing in her humble opinion and she was happy Kagome was around to help her deliver the baby. _I wonder if Rin was busy tending to another one of Aki's "illnesses." _The old miko smiled at the thought.

"Thinking about Hana's baby?" Kagome asked.

They were on their way back to Kaede's hut after along afternoon of helping one of village women have a baby. The old miko had asked the younger over for some tea and Kagome had heartily agreed. Since she had gotten married, Kagome found she did not have the time to visit the woman she thought of as her grandmother as much as she would like to. Not that Inuyasha was a demanding husband, but he did take up a lot of her time since being with him was "more fun" than it had been eight years ago when they hunting jewel shards and Naraku. Then there were their girls. While they were precious to her, they were still a handful, and it was nice to escape from the pressures of motherhood if only for an afternoon.

"No, I was actually thinking about Rin. She wasn't around when I left and I was wondering if the child was with Aki."

Kagome nodded. "He likes her a lot, but I got the impression that Rin wasn't all that crazy about him." _Like me and Hojo…_

"True, but then she's had a rather unusual life, so perhaps she only just warmed up to him now," Kaede said.

"Maybe…" Kagome said airily.

The old miko's hut was just up ahead, and both women exchanged glances when they noticed the thin plume of smoke rising up from the roof. As they approached the hut, Aki stepped out of the shadows.

"Kaede-sama!!" he cried, his eyes wide with shock. "Rin's in there with… with, with that youkai!!"

"What youkai?" the old miko asked as Kagome looked upwards, half expecting Sesshomaru to come swooping down out of the sky like some avenging angel.

"The one that's always here, bringing her stuff! I think he's put a spell on her!! They've been in there for a while!! She's in there all by herself!!"

"I'll go see what's going on," Kagome volunteered and the old miko nodded. "Aki, will you stay here with Kaede-baachan?"

Aki nodded wordlessly in reply as the Kaede fussed over him.

Kagome hurried towards the hut, although, she knew Rin was safe with Sesshomaru. Standing just outside, she called out, "Rin, may I come in?" She chuckled inwardly at the soft growl she heard before Rin answered, "Yes!"

Pushing aside the bamboo door curtain, Kagome entered the old miko's hut. "Oniisaan, Rin," she said, earning an annoyed look from her brother-in-law, while Rin did her best to stifle her giggles. "Everything okay?"

Rin nodded in reply, while Sesshomaru stared blankly at her.

"I was just wondering as one of the villagers was concerned about you being alone, Rin." Kagome looked pointedly her brother-in-law, hoping the fifteen year old would catch her meaning.

"But I'm not alone, Kagome-sama, Sesshomaru-sama is here with me," she said, pointing out the obvious.

"I think that's what they were concerned about."

"Why?" Rin asked as a puzzled frown settled over her features.

"Because…" Kagome trailed off helplessly when Sesshomaru unexpectedly finished for her.

"Because you are a woman now and not a child and this Sesshomaru is a man." He shifted his gaze from his intend to his sister-in-law.

"I'm afraid he's right, Rin. I know you've spent time with him before as well as Jaken, but-"

"But why is that bad when Sesshomaru-sama said he'd marry me?" Rin asked. _I'll never understand all of these stupid, human rules._

"Excuse me?" Kagome sputtered; her eyes wide as she struggled to digest that little nugget of information.

"I said, Sesshomaru-sama-" the fifteen year old started to say.

"She heard you, Rin," Sesshomaru stated, quietly amused by the parade of expressions that flitted across Kagome's face.

"Oh…"

Kagome nodded. "I'm sorry, it seems so sudden."

"Why? Sesshomaru-sama has been asking me for a while… I think." Rin looked helplessly at the dour taiyoukai who nodded ever so slightly at her in reply. "He did give me a lot of presents," she added. "And didn't you say that when a boy likes you, and wants to marry you, he'll give you presents? A lot my friends in the village got presents from boys, and they gave presents back and now their married. Well, the boys did ask my friends' parents… but I don't have any and all Sesshomaru-sama has is a mother…" Rin rambled on.

"Oh… Well, I guess if you're engaged," Kagome said and at their blank stares she added, "I mean betrothed, then I suppose it's alright for you to spend time alone together…"

Rin smiled happily.

"So when …?"

"When what?" Rin asked.

"When are we going to formalize it. What is the human custom for such things?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome stood there like a fish out of water, her mouth slowly opening and closing, as she silently mouth "human custom" over and over again, before finding her voice. "Well, if Rin's parents were here to approve, you would spend the night with her until a child was born…"

Sesshomaru raised a delicate eyebrow in surprise. "That is all?"

"Well, yes, but…"

"But what?"

"Well, since she doesn't have any parents and while Kaede-baachan has been acting as her guardian here, I'm sure she would approve if that's what Rin wanted. Well, ummm…"

"I haven't got all day, woman."

Kagome nodded. "Well, when Sango married Miroku, Kaede said a blessing and they shared three cups of sake. And when I married Inuyasha, we did the same and Miroku also said a few blessings and the day before that we took all the presents our friends here in the village gave us to our home and well, uh, that custom seems to be catching on here."

Sesshomaru nodded.

"So where are you two going to live?"

The taiyoukai frowned when the two women looked at him expectantly.

"This Sesshomaru believes Rin wishes to remain here."

"With Kaede-baachan?" Kagome said in surprise.

"Yes. Is there a problem with that?"

"Uh… I don't think so…" _He's not serious, is he? Poor Kaede-baachan… _"But wouldn't you rather have a place of your own where you can be alone?"

Sesshomaru thought it over. "Rin said the old woman would miss her if she wasn't here."

"I guess she wouldn't mind, especially since you're newlyweds and probably ummm… wouldn't have time for her." _I can't believe I said that…_ Kagome thought as she rubbed her forehead tiredly.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her. "Did you not say we would normally spend time together until a child is born?"

"Yes…?"

"So from what this Sesshomaru has seen, the only ones with a big hut are you and my brother, and the monk and taijiya. Therefore no one spends any time alone in order to produce this child."

_You can't argue with that logic, Kagome…_"Well, yes, but…"

"But nothing. This Sesshomaru has decided to remain here. It has been Rin's home and she is happy here."

Kagome sighed as the briefest of smiles flitted across the taiyoukai's lips.

"I can stay here, Sesshomaru-sama?"

He nodded in reply.

Rin smiled. "Kagome-sama? Do you know where Kaede-sama is?"

"She's outside, Rin."

"Good! I want to tell her!" The fifteen year quickly go to her feet and before either one of the other two could react, she left the hut.

888

"Kaede-sama!" Rin cried happily as she ran over to the old miko and Aki.

"Everything alright, Rin-san?" Aki asked.

"Yes!! Guess what, Kaede-sama?" Rin said, bubbling over with erxcitement.

The old woman smiled. "What?"

"I'm getting married!"

_It's about time…_ Kaede thought.

"What?! You can't!!" Aki said angrily, correctly guessing who the husband –to- be was.

"Why not?" Rin snapped back.

"Because! He's a youkai and you're not and people don't marry youkai!"

"So? Sesshomaru-sama is very kind and he's a good man and he would never hurt me!"

"He's not a man! He's a youkai! He put a spell on you!! Help her, Kaede-sama!!"

They looked at the old miko.

Kaede, who had hoped Rin would choose a village boy to settle down with, none-the-less understood the fifteen year old's choice. "Aki-san, if don't mind, I would like to speak with Rin alone."

Aki was not pleased to hear that, but he acquiesced without a fuss. "I'd better go, I'm sure my father's looking for me. Bye, Rin-san, Kaede-sama."

"Bye, Aki-san," the old miko replied.

"Bye," Rin said softly.

888

"Sesshomaru-dono."

"Miko-san."

An awkward silence hung in the hut like a living thing. Kagome cleared her throat drawing everyone's attention. "Kaede-baa-chan, as you know, Rin-chan wishes to marry my brother-in-law."

The old miko nodded. "And…?"

"Well, ummm… I approve."

"I see." Kaede smiled. "Sesshomaru-dono, I know you have taken very good care of Rin before and I have no doubt you will continue to do so." She paused, gathering her thoughts. "But surely you must be aware there are some who will not be happy about this."

"This Sesshomaru is aware of her peasant status, but it is irrelevant."

Rin looked down at her hands, which rested in her lap, and slowly unclenched her fists. She hated being spoken about as if she were not in the room. She knew the people they had encountered while she was a child, roaming the western lands with Sesshomaru and Jaken, frowned upon her for being with him. And she was not so stupid that she did not know that much of the tension between the dog brothers was due to the fact that the younger was hanyou. But if Sesshomaru was willing to overlook those problems, then so was she. Besides, she knew just how bad humans could be and the thought of spending her life with one of them was intolerable. If Kohaku had treated her as more than a friend and little sister, she might have been willing to try forgetting the horrors of her childhood and settle down with him. But she knew deep in her heart, that she would never feel safe with him, despite his being a taijiya and more than capable of dealing with some malicious humans. The only one who made her feel secure was her beloved Sesshomaru-sama and he was the one she had wanted to grow old with.

"…any children you may have, how will you treat them?"

Rin looked up at him, just as Sesshomaru was about to answer.

"This Sesshomaru is not so young and foolish, Miko-san; he will treasure them as much as he treasures Rin."

Kaede smiled. "I can see you think very highly of her and as a result, my workload had been lightened. Thank you, Sesshomaru-dono." _Between you and your brother and the monk, the number of youkai in the area has gone down…_

"You're welcome, Miko-san."

"Where will you being living, once you are married?"

The fifteen year old tried hard not to hug herself. She was so happy Kaede approved. Now if anyone in the village gave her a hard time, she could always tell them the old miko gave them her blessing.

"Rin wishes to remain here with you, and since this Sesshomaru has duties which will take him away from this place, he believes it would be best if she were to continue as before."

Kaede chuckled. "And the thought of spending time in the company of two _human_ women when you return doesn't upset you, Sesshomaru-dono?"

A brief smile tugged at his lips. "This Sesshomaru is now in the company of _three_ human women and has suffered no ill effects."

"I see. Then if this is what you want, Rin, you have my blessing."

"Thanks, Kaede-sama!" Rin leaned over and hugged the old woman.

"Congratulations, Oniisaan. I wish you much happiness together," Kagome said.

Sesshomaru merely nodded at her in reply.

888

Two weeks after her decision to marry Sesshomaru, rumors flew about the village like dry leaves on an autumn day. Despite the whispering behind her back, Rin went about her day as if nothing had changed. Sesshomaru still brought her the occasional gift, he still spent enough time for Jaken to visit with her, and he still kept the area around the village youkai-free. The only thing that had been altered was her friends' attitudes. Some ignored her to the point of looking past her and acting like she was not there, while others refused to talk about her betrothal, gently changing the subject whenever she brought it up. In fact, the only one willing to discuss things was Aki, who felt duty-bound to try to talk her out of it.

Some of the villagers also tried talking her out of it, while others arranged for her to meet their unmarried sons. A few others cursed her for associating with a demon and they loudly demanded that Miroku get rid of Sesshomaru, lest he prey on their daughters as well. So instead of discouraging her, the villagers' actions only served to remind Rin of something she had learned the hard way when she was just a little child; people were "bad" and they only cared about their own needs, with their biggest need being restricting the number of hanyou in the village to one. Rin had the feeling most villagers were not happy about Inuyasha living there, but they at least tolerated his presence since he was more a less a permanent fixture. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, was a newcomer as well as a taiyoukai with the potential to destroy the place should the mood hit him. The fact that Sesshomaru had helped save the village during the final battle with Naraku was apparently lost on them.

With a heavy heart, Rin went about her duties as if nothing was wrong. Plastering a smile on her face, she would listen to what everyone had to say, while keeping her own thoughts on the matter quiet. Only Kaede knew the depth's of the fifteen year old's sadness, having gotten it out of her, one tearful night, and it worried her. She knew all too well Sesshomaru's feelings for the girl, despite his cold formality, and she had the impression that if things continued the way they were, it was only a matter of time before Sesshomaru became aware of Rin's unhappiness and the cause of it. Kaede shuddered to think what would happen if the taiyoukai decided to go on a murderous rampage in order to extract revenge on the villagers for upsetting _his Rin._

Sesshomaru, however, surprised them all by showing remarkable restraint. He simply spent the next two nights listening to Rin pour her heart out in the darkness. On the third night, Kaede left a plate of mochi or rice cakes, out for him before going to sleep, setting in motion the next step in their engagement. Once it was known that Sesshomaru was accepted by the old miko as Rin's future husband, Kagome and Inuyasha brought over a Yuino gift of cuttlefish and kelp, to symbolize male virility and female fertility. As the days passed, more villagers brought similar gifts, ending with a beautiful fan that Miroku and Sango gave to Rin one afternoon when she brought her children over to see the fifteen year old. From there it was a simple matter to choose an auspicious day for the wedding.

888

At last the day arrived with a rustle of dried autumn leaves. Kagome and Sango came soon after breakfast to help Rin get dressed in the red kimono Sesshomaru had given her as a final wedding gift. The red silk garment was whisper soft and decorated with the tri-pattern honey-combed sakura blossoms that were Sesshomaru's crest. Once she was dressed, they helped Rin fix her hair up on top of head, before taking the short trip to the shrine for the short wedding ceremony.

It was a strange ceremony to say the least. There was a mix of Buddhist prayers and Shinto blessings. The bride and groom both drank the traditional three cups of sake, which were poured by Sango's twins. Accepting the first cup from Hisui, Sesshomaru was reminded of when he had met Rin, and how she had offered him food and water. He looked over to see Shinju pouring sake for his brother and his wife. A few blessings later and the first cup was shared between them. Sesshomaru then recited his marriage oath and another cup was drunk. After reciting their marriages vows and drinking the final cup of sake it was over. Rin was now his wife.

They held a feast for the village in celebration and Sesshomaru noted wryly that those who were the loudest in their protests were the first ones there. Still, it was pleasant to sit by Rin's side and know that she was now his to treasure as freely and openly as convention would allow.

Rin looked up shyly at her husband. She felt happy that her childhood dreams were coming true, and yet, she was afraid. It was one thing to have fantasies about one's wedding night, it was quite another to finally come face to face with it. Sesshomaru looked back her, quirking his eyebrow. She smiled in reply to his silent question and he briefly nodded.

Kaede sighed into her tea cup. This was the life her older sister, Kikyou, had wanted, but never had the chance to experience. Looking around, the old miko watched as Kagome reached out to discretely place her hand on Inuyasha's. _Perhaps you did get your wish, Onee-sama, and while it may not have happened the way you would have liked, it did come true…_

"Keh… I can't believe my idiot brother actually went through with this," Inuyasha said softly as Kagome gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Why not? It's painfully obvious they love each very much."

Inuyasha snorted in amusement. "My brother love anything other than himself?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gently chided. "Of course he loves her. I think if he didn't she would have married some village boy and forgotten him."

"Yeah…?"

Kagome smiled. "Yup."

"All I can say is when they do have pups, he'd better treat them better than he ever treated me," Inuyasha said, leaving the "or else" unsaid.

"He will, my love."

"Keh!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

By kira

_Special thanks to Jen for polishing this 'til it shines! I'm also grateful for the knowledge behind the scenes that she's been imparting to me. Thank you again, Jen!! :D_

888

Rin quickly raised a hand to her mouth, her eyes going wide as a wave nausea washed over her. _Funny… I always loved the way Kaede-sama makes grilled fish… Maybe I'm getting sick._ She mentally groaned at the thought. Rin sighed softly, and plastering a smile on her face, she bravely stayed put and listened to the old miko recount her day.

Kaede paused in her story and took a good look at her young companion, before pulling a fish from the fire. "Are you alright, child? You don't look so good," she said as she checked the fish to see if it was done cooking.

"I'm fine, Kaede-sama," Rin lied. "I'm just hungry, that's all."

The old woman quirked an eyebrow at her but said nothing. Satisfied the fish was ready to eat; she put it on a tray and divided it in two, keeping half for herself. The rest she put on a plate and handed it to Rin, who handed her a bowl of rice. After saying a small prayer of thanks to the gods for providing their meal, they ate; or rather Kaede ate, while Rin picked at her food.

"Are you sure you're alright, child?" she finally asked out of concern.

"Yes…"

"But you've barely eaten."

"I know. I'm sorry, Kaede-sama, I'm not really hungry after all." Rin set the bowl of rice and her chopsticks down. "It's okay if you go ahead and eat without me."

The old miko said nothing and continued to eat while Rin bravely pretended everything was fine.

It was a scene that would play out for several days, during which time, all Rin could manage to keep down for more than an hour was half a bowl of rice. She felt weak and dizzy as well as horribly sick to her stomach at any given moment, but that was not half as bad as the knowledge that she had missed two of her moon cycles in a row. Although she was not exactly sure if she really was or not, Rin knew it was only a matter of time before her husband got her with child. Whatever warm and fuzzy thoughts she had was overshadowed by her nausea. All she wanted was her beloved Sesshomaru-sama and something, anything, to quiet her rebellious stomach.

Cracking another egg into the bowl, Rin caught a glimpse of the gooey mess. There, sitting on top, was a bloody mass. Normally the sign of a fertile egg would not bother her more than a slight pang at the loss of a potential life, but this time deep red made her stomach painfully clench. Rin carefully set the bowl to the side as she tried not to retch.

Her hand flew to her mouth as her eyes widened. Clutching her stomach with her other hand, Rin felt the bile rise in her throat. It was all she could do to rise to her feet and hurry out of the hut. Rin brushed quickly past Kaede. She had only taken a couple of steps away before her stomach won and she heaved up the remains of last night's barely touched dinner.

As she retched in the garden, Kaede made soft comforting noises as she gently rubbed little circles on Rin's back. When Rin seemed to relax, the old miko gently took her left wrist and finding the pressure points, she tapped them a few times. It took a few minutes, but Rin perked up when her nausea abated.

"Thank you…" Rin rasped softly.

"You're welcome. I want you to come inside," Kaede started to say; when Rin's eyes went wide as she shook her head. "Please, child, I'll make you some ginger tea. It'll quiet your stomach."

Rin nodded and allowed the old miko to lead her inside. She ignored the bowl of eggs, bravely walking past where she sat and leaned against the wall. Closing her eyes, Rin listen to the sounds Kaede made as she made her some ginger root tea. The wet sloshing sounds of eggs being beaten for an omelet were another matter. Thankfully the wrist tapping Kaede had done earlier, worked when Rin tried it again. Feeling miserable and sorry for herself, it was several minutes before she realized the old miko was talking to her.

"Hunh…?"

Kaede shook her head. "I asked if you remembered when you last had your moon cycle. I know it's been a while since Sesshomaru-sama was here, but it possible you might be with child. One of the signs women notice besides becoming sick at the sight of certain foods is that."

"Really?"

"Yes. And while I never had any children myself, I've certainly looked after the ones that live here."

Rin nodded.

"If you have any questions, perhaps you should talk to Kagome-san."

"Okay…" the younger woman murmured, her mind whirling with conflicting thoughts. However, one thought stood out amongst the rest and that was, "how was she going to tell her husband the news." Despite his "truce" with Inuyasha and the fact that he had left her to live with Kaede while he wandered his lands and protected the village when he was here, Sesshomaru still harbored a certain disdain not only for humans in general, but for hanyou as well. And there was no getting around the fact that their child would be a hanyou.

888

Sesshomaru stared blankly at Kohaku as he repeated his plea for the taiyoukai to head home. The taijiya had brought disturbing news about some unrest in the area surrounding the village that served as a home of sorts, although it was more for Rin's benefit than his. The news sounded minor on the surface, and yet, there was something about Kohaku's stance that lent an air of urgency to his words despite Jaken's protests that Sesshomaru had more important things to do.

"My sister's husband and your brother are very concerned about it. They may be low level youkai, but they're gathering in numbers that haven't been seen since Naraku was alive."

"What?!" Jaken sputtered as Sesshomaru raised a delicate eyebrow. When Kohaku nodded, the taiyoukai leapt up into the air and disappeared in the direction of home.

"Wait, Sesshomaru-sama!!" the little green toad youkai called out after him to no avail. "Wait!!" he yelled again as he tottered off after him. "Sesshomaru-sama!!"

Kohaku briefly watched them go. "Come, Kirara!" he said.

"Mew?" Kirara looked up from where she sat, licking her paw.

"Time to go."

The little fire-cat youkai took off with a soft "mew," running towards him as she transformed into her larger form. Minutes later they flew off in the opposite direction.

"Mew?"

"It's not my place to tell him and you know that. Besides, he'll find out soon enough."

888

"'bout time you showed up," Inuyasha drawled as he watched his brother land gracefully before him.

"This Sesshomaru heard there was a disturbance you were unable to cope with."

Inuyasha snorted with amusement. "I don't know who told you that, but they're wrong."

Sesshomaru raised a delicate eyebrow at him in reply.

"I'm serious. Other than a couple of rat youkai that were easily taken care by Miroku's girls, it's been really quiet around here."

The taiyoukai lowered his eyebrow as he regarded his younger half brother.

"Go! Your wife misses you." Inuyasha grinned._ Gods! And Kagome says I'm dense…_

Sesshomaru's blank stare quickly coalesced into a frown.

"Before you go into how 'this Sesshomaru' doesn't take orders, for once in your life, just do what someone tells you to. I promise you, it won't kill you." With that, Inuyasha turned and left, his brother glaring angrily at his retreating backside.

888

Sesshomaru found Rin, sitting outside the hut they shared with Kaede, and dozing peacefully as she leaned against the building. As he approached, he could see something was different about her, although he would be hard pressed to say what it was exactly. Her face appeared slightly fuller, with a faint rosy glow dusting her cheeks, and she sat with her hands protectively clasped across her belly as if she were cuddling something in her dreams. Hesitant to disturb her, Sesshomaru waited patiently for her to awaken. He watched her dreaming in the late afternoon sunshine as the shadows lengthened around them.

Rin slowly surfaced from her dream, sighing contently as her eyelids fluttered open. "Sessh-Sesshomaru-sama…?" she said softly as she smiled up at him.

"Rin?" He quirked a delicate eyebrow at her before returning her smile with a faint one of his own. "It has come to this Sesshomaru's attention that you miss him," he deadpanned, although his lips briefly twitched upwards in a smile again.

"Very much so!" she cried as she climbed awkwardly to her feet.

"Well. This Sesshomaru has missed you as well."

"Yeah…?" Rin sniffed, her lower lips trembling as she tried to hold back her tears. She was confused as to why she should suddenly feel so weepy, but she none-the-less made an effort to curtail the emotions that threatened to overwhelm her, not wanting to spoil his homecoming.

"What is wrong, Rin? Are you sick or hurt?" he asked, the concern he felt clearly seen in his eyes.

Rin swallowed, nodding silently that she was oaky. When he asked her if she was sure, a single tear leaked out of the corner of her eye.

Sesshomaru saw it and frowned, raising a hand to catch it with the side of his finger. Instead of making her feel better, the tender display unleashed her tears. Rin moved into his embrace, crying softly as he held her awkwardly. "Rin…?"

"Forgive me, Sesshomaru-sama… I'm sorry, I never meant to get with child…" she sobbed.

"With child…" he repeated softly, feeling her stiffen under his touch. "And this makes you sad?" Sesshomaru asked, thoroughly puzzled.

"Yes! No! I don't know…" Rin wailed.

"Did someone force themselves on you?" he asked, his tone taking on a menacing air.

Rin swallowed. "No…" she said softly. "We made a baby before you left…" She pulled away from him, turning away, and wiping her tear stained face.

"Indeed…" Sesshomaru replied, his equally soft tones making her turn towards him again after she had composed herself.

His face was carefully neutral and Rin was hard pressed to tell if he was pleased or not. Somehow that bothered her more than the thought that he was upset over her pregnancy. Her emotions got the better of her once again, only this time she stood facing him, as the tears coursed down her cheeks. They stood there at an impasse, Sesshomaru unsure as to how to comfort her while Rin was positive he was angry at her.

888

Inuyasha sat on the floor of his hut, playing with his daughters while Kagome made dinner. "Hey!" he yelped when they both pounced on him at once and Kagome had to laugh.

"It's quiet," he said nonchalantly, reaching up to flip his eldest over his shoulder and onto his lap as she squealed with delight.

"Yeah…?"

"Yeah… I mean there's no sound of the village being torn apart, no one's screaming in terror…"

"So you think your brother never went home?" Kagome asked as she looked up from the pot she was stirring.

Inuyasha nodded. "Either that, or she hasn't told him, or he hasn't figured it out yet."

"Maybe he's just extremely happy about it like you were when I told you."

"Nah… He's never been crazy about you know what…and having one of his own…"

"Papa…?"

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"I love you!" his eldest daughter said as she reached up to pat his cheeks.

Inuyasha chuckled. "I love you too."

"Me wuff Papa!!" their three year old, not wanting to be left out, cried as her father scooped her up onto his lap with his free hand.

"Guess what? I love you too!!" Inuyasha said, sparking another rough and tumble game with his beloved girls.

888

Frowning slightly, Sesshomaru stepped around her into the hut. As he did so, he said, "Come."

Rin hesitantly followed. Thankfully Kaede had left her behind when she went to look after a villager's sick child, so they had the hut to themselves, but it only increased Rin's fear that he was angry especially since he refused to look at her. What she did not know was that he was busy trying to rein in his own emotions. Sesshomaru was finding impending fatherhood just as overwhelming and he found it hard to maintain his cool demeanor. After several long, tense minutes, he turned to face her. Closing the distance between them, he leaned towards her, kissing her cheek, his warm breath blowing hot and cold against her ear before he whispered, "You have made this Sesshomaru very happy…"

Rin felt her eyes once again welling up with tears as he pulled her close._ Thank Kami-sama he's not mad me…_she thought as she settled into his warm embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

By kira

_A million and one thanks go out to my beta, Jen for working her magic on this._

_Special thanks too to all who read, enjoyed it and let me know!_

888

Rin put her hands on her back and stretched as much as she dared. Sometimes this act started her baby kicking. She remembered a time when that felt more like a gentle fluttering deep within her belly instead of the fierce jabbing she would get now. It was not so bad when she was awake as it soon passed; it was the nights that were unbearable. She was seven months along according to Kagome's calculations if she remembered how to figure it out correctly and her huge stomach made it hard to get comfortable. So she reluctantly gave up her afternoon nap for a walk around the garden.

Nothing was growing yet, except for a few hardy plants that poked their heads up through the thin layer of snow. The sakura tree was just beginning to put forth its pale pink buds. Spring was coming, and Rin smiled, happy in the knowledge that with the warm weather, she would finally be able to meet her child. As she wrapped her arms around belly, hugging her baby as best she could, she felt a familiar presence behind her.

"Sesshomaru-sama…"

"Rin."

"It's nearly spring," she said.

"This Sesshomaru is well aware of that."

"Kagome-sama said when it's here our child will be ready to be born." Rin turned to face him.

The taiyoukai nodded and reaching out he gently laid a hand on her belly. The faintest of smiles briefly tugged at his lips.

Rin saw it and she sighed softly. She had no idea why, but everything her husband did set her heart fluttering along with the familiar tingling in her belly. It was as if she was falling in love with him all over again and with it came the strong feelings of desire. Feelings Sesshomaru had no problem with indulging much to their child's dismay. Their lovemaking never failed to wake him and he showed his annoyance by kicking her sharply in time with her orgasm.

She sighed again. They were alone, Kaede having gone with Kagome to look after a sick child on the far side of the village. Whether by design or accident, the old miko had a way of extending her time away from her hut by spending time with younger miko.

Rin looked up at her husband and smiled. It was all the invitation he needed. Sesshomaru scooped his giggling bride up in his arms and carried inside. He tried setting her down gently on her feet, but Rin clung fiercely to him, capturing his lips with her own. As they kissed, Sesshomaru fumbled with her obi, tugging at the knot, and growling when it refused to come undone.

"Let me do it…" she whispered against his lips, the taiyoukai growling softly in reply. Because it was more comfortable, Rin had tied the soft length of silk in the front. A quick tug and it fluttered to her feet, followed by the cord that held her inner kimono closed. The layers of silk she wore parted, the soft mound of her belly peeking through the silken folds.

Sesshomaru pushed the kimono down off her shoulders as she tried to wrap her arms around him, baring her full heavy breasts. He held her gently at arms' length, letting his eyes roam over her half naked form. _Rin…_

As if sensing his intention, Rin stepped back out of grip and let the kimono fall to floor. She stood there, clad in nothing but her tabi socks and a seductive smile. After giving him an eyeful, she turned and walked over to her unrolled futon. Sitting down gracefully was another matter, and Rin briefly bemoaned the fact that her pregnant belly made that amongst other things difficult. Thankfully her husband never seemed to mind. In fact, the bigger she grew, the more attentive Sesshomaru became and the more indulgent he was. Like now. In the blink of an eye, he was beside her and just as naked as she was, and as eager to couple.

Sesshomaru kissed her, before gently easing his beloved onto her back. He lay down next to her on his side, propping his head up on his upturned palm. He cupped her cheek with his free hand, turning her face towards his. He grinned wickedly when she reached up to cup his cheek as well. Enfolding her hand in his, Sesshomaru rested his forehead against hers and said, "Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes…" she said breathlessly. _Please… _

"Very well then…" he murmured against cheek as he nuzzled it.

Rin closed her eyes. Her husband's breath blew hot and cold against her cheek, sending shivers down her spine. Her own breathing quickened, the warmth pooling in her belly, leaving an all too familiar dampness between her thighs. He moved slowly, deliberately taking his time. He trailed a line of butterfly kisses down her neck and across her collarbone, resting his head on her bosom. Rin moaned softly as he cupped a swollen breast, rubbing a calloused thumb against her sensitive nipple. It soon hardened under his touch and Sesshomaru took his time playing with the rosy hued nub.

_Lower… please… go lower…_

As if reading her mind, Sesshomaru let go of her breast, letting his hand wander over the curves of her swollen belly. Their child kicked fretfully as if throwing a tantrum over being awakened by its parents' love play. Sesshomaru chuckled, his heart swelling with pride. _This Sesshomaru's offspring was already fighting and strong! Amazing! This was definitely this Sesshomaru's __child, no _their_ child, the constant reminder of the love they had for each other. This Sesshomaru promises to do well by you and teach you to be a strong and powerful leader in your own right. _He knew their child would have to be physically strong as well as possess the strength of character it took to defy convention and succeed as a hanyou. He put a protective arm around her as the image of Rin being pelted with rocks by some ignorant village children sprang to mind. He wanted to rip them to shreds for that affront, but cooler heads had prevailed, leaving the incident an unwanted memory.

"Sesshomaru-sama…?"

He growled in reply, having come across a half-healed bruise. Sesshomaru could feel the mood shattering around him as he tensed.

"Are you alright?" Rin lovingly stroked the top of his head.

"Yes…" he hissed as he sat up, his brow knotted together in a frown that did not reach his lips.

"Please don't be angry…"_ We both know humans are cruel and stupid. It's how they are and there's no use getting mad over it…_

Rin's soft tones did the trick, Sesshomaru felt himself relax. His anger faded into minor irritation and then into nothingness as his wife held out her arms to him. Carefully sitting her up, Sesshomaru pulled her close. He held her, resting his cheek against the top of her head, drinking the scent that was uniquely hers.

888

"Hey, Baba," Inuyasha called out as the old miko left his hut.

"Inuyasha." Kaede stopped and quirked an eyebrow at him.

"I have some extra firewood. Kagome said you could probably use it." _And why is me who's hauling wood for you instead of my stupid brother?_

"Thank you, Inuyasha, that's very thoughtful of you."

The hanyou growled as he looked away. "I'll go get it…" he trailed off and without waiting for her reply, he walked around his hut to the wood pile.

Kaede shook her head as a smile tugged at her lips. _You've grown into a fine man, Inuyasha… Although, I wish you wouldn't call me "Baba…"_

"Ready?" he asked a few minutes later as he stood before her, a small cord of firewood balanced neatly on his shoulder.

"Yes…"

888

The mood recaptured, Sesshomaru helped his wife onto her hands and knees. Since Rin had grown big with child, their coupling became more akin to the curs that roamed the village than their human owners. Not that they cared as the physical closeness was still the same no matter what the position. Sesshomaru mounted her, a possessive growl escaping his lips as he grabbed her hips. He thrust into her, losing himself in the pleasurable sensations.

Rin was caught up in the moment as well, it just felt so incredibly, mind numbingly good. Sesshomaru's soft grunting as he thrust inside her quickened in time with her own panting. They were moving closer and closer to release when a loud, "What the hell?!" brought everything to a halt. Rin looked up when her husband's growl rose in volume and saw much to her mortification, that the loud voice was indeed her beloved's younger brother._ It's bad enough Kaede-sama is there, but Inuyasha-san too… _she thought miserably.

Sesshomaru pulled roughly out of his young wife and in the blink of eye, he was dressed in his hakama, one hand clamped around his half-brother's throat, the other dripping poison from his claws. The firewood fell to the floor with a loud clattering thud.

"Enough!" Kaede said firmly as she waddled over to Rin. "You're upsetting Rin-chan." Groaning softly as she bent to retrieve the younger woman's kimono, she said as she straightened, "Are you alright, child?"

Rin sat there, caught between crying and laughing. She nodded as laughter won out. Giggling, she accepted her kimono from the old miko and shrugged into it. "Thank you," she chortled.

Kaede chuckled along with her. She looked over at the brothers who remained where they were, neither one of them having moved an inch. "I may be old, but I'm not stupid. I know where babies come from even if I never married." _Thank you, Onigumo for 'entertaining' me with tales of your disgusting habits while my sister wasn't around…_she thought wryly. "Now, let go of each other and pick up the firewood you dropped, Inuyasha." Almost as if she could see him smirk, despite having her back turned to them, Kaede added. "Thank you for helping him, Sesshomaru-sama."

As the brothers proceeded to do what they were told, the old miko turned her attention back to Rin. "Forgive me for returning sooner than I had expected."

"No! Please forgive us for…" Rin trailed off helplessly.

Kaede held up a hand and said, "It won't be long before your little one is here. So enjoy the physical closeness with your husband now. Once your baby's here, you won't have time to do anything other than care for it. You've seen how busy Kagome-chan and Sango-san are with their children."

Rin nodded. "I hope I'm able to do this…"

The old miko patted her knee, "You will do just fine, child. Besides, it's a bit late for second thoughts, no?"

Rin laughed. "Oh yeah," she replied as she patted her swollen belly. _And not a moment too soon… I'm tired of being kicked, _she thought as the baby kicked her._ And I'm tired of feeling big and fat and unsteady on my feet._ She sighed, quickly smiling when the old miko shot her a concerned look. "I'm just tired. Maybe I will take a nap."

"That's a good idea. And perhaps it would be better if you took one alone so you could get some rest," Kaede added, looking pointedly at Sesshomaru.

The taiyoukai stared back her, expression suggesting that that was completely beneath him, while inwardly he seethed at the notion that she had read him correctly.

888

"Be carefully, Rin!" Kagome cried as Rin carefully reached up, pulling the branch down to where they could see it better.

"I'm fine. Besides, I wanted to show you the first buds," the younger woman said. "Oh!" She grimaced and rubbed under her belly with her free hand.

"You don't sound or look fine."

"It's nothing just an occasional pain," Rin replied as if it was nothing.

"Yeah?" Kagome asked, trying not to panic._ Sweet kami-sama, please tell me it's false labor._

"Yeah, and they don't really bother me. It's like I have a tummy ache after eating too many plums." The younger woman giggled.

Kagome laughed. "Ummm… Why don't we go inside and you can tell me if you've had any more and how far apart the pains were," the older woman said as calmly as she could.

"Okay. I was thinking a cup of tea would be nice. Shall I make one for you too, Kagome-san?" Rin winced again.

"Okay."

888

Rin set the tea cup down. She felt another pain, this time much duller than the other had been. Oddly enough, she felt better as it felt as if a great weight had been lifted from her, and it was followed by a warm wetness. "I think I wet myself…"

"No, I think your water just broke," Kagome replied. "You're going to have your baby, Rin."

The younger woman's eyes went wide. "That's why my belly hurts so much?" she gasped. "I thought it would hurt like it did before," Rin said, her voice rising as panic over the unknown hit her.

"You've got to relax, Rin-chan. Let's get you changed into something shorter and then we can walk around a bit. It supposed to help you along."

"Okay…"

_Please Kami-sama, let this be the simplest, easiest birth in history with no problems…_Kagome prayed as she helped her sister-in-law change out of her ruined kimono. "Remember the way I taught you to breath? Deep breath… and… out… and in again… deeply…"

_I want this all to stop… it hurts too much!! Sesshomaru-sama!!_ Rin felt her eyes well up with tears. "I can't!" she wailed. "It hurts too much!!"

"You'll feel better if you walk around a bit…"

"No!" Rin looked around wildly. "I just want it to stop!"

"It will, when your baby's born," Kagome said gently as she led her around the room. "I know it hurts so bad you want to die, but unfortunately that's nature… It hurt when I had my girds and it hurt when Sango had her children and every woman in this village with a child went through this pain, just like your mother did when she had you."

"But it hurts!!"_ Make it go away!! Now!!_

"I wish I could…" Kagome gave the younger girl a one armed hug. "Now try the special breathing as we walk… Deep…breath… and… out…"

They walked around the room for what felt like an eternity to Rin before Kagome suggested she lie down so she could see if Rin was ready to push. It took a bit a doing, but last she had her sister-in-law resting as comfortably as she could on her futon. "I'll be right back; I just want to wash my hands so I can feel inside, okay?" Kagome poured some of the water from the kettle into a bowl, and after finding a bit of soap, she quickly washed up. Taking a deep breath, she parted Rin's legs and felt inside her. Instead of feeling a soft bit of hair, she felt a tiny foot. _Oh hell… Not a breach… Please let me find the other foot…_

Rin gritted her teeth as another contraction hit her. The pain made her feel nauseous and she longed to be anywhere but in her hot stuffy hut. She did not know what she would do if this baby did not get here quickly. "Kagome-san…?" she gasped.

"Hnnnn?" She looked up and smiled. "Good news, the baby'll be here soon." _The bad news is, it's going be a little harder that we thought…_

888

"One more push and that should do it…"

"Yeeeaaahhh…?" Rin squeaked out as she bore down hard during the contraction.

"Yeah… I've got one shoulder out and… the other … That's it…" Kagome gently eased the baby out._ You've got cute little puppy ears too. Just like your uncle. _ "Aren't you curious to know what it is?" She toweled a bit of the birthing fluid off, hoping to get him to cry. _Why aren't you crying? Come on, Baby, cry!! _She reached for the suction bulb, using it to gently clear any fluids away from his nose and mouth.

"I am… but I'm so tired…"

"You've got a son," Kagome said smiling happily to cover up her fear that there was something wrong.

"Can I hold him…?"

"Yeah. That would be a big help as I need to cut the cord." As Kagome shifted the baby in her arms, he gave a weak cry._ Thank Kami-sama…_

"He's so quite." Rin smiled. "And he looks like Inuyasha-san, no?"

"Yeah…" Kagome said distractedly as she tied off and cut the umbilical chord.

While Rin looked over her baby, Kagome helped her deliver the afterbirth. The older woman desperately wanted to check the baby over. He seemed too quiet and Kagome was afraid something had gone wrong during his birth. So she quickly cleaned up as best she could.

"Rin, I need the baby back. I want to give him a bath so that he's clean and presentable when his father gets here." _Please, if there is something wrong with him, please, Kami-sama, please give Sesshomaru a clear head to think with. Please, the last thing we need is for him to go on a murderous rampage…_

"Okay…" the younger woman said dreamily.

_And please, Kami-sama, let Rin-chan be alright too…_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

By kira

_Author's note: Thanks to my beta, Jen, for helping me to bring this puppy home! ;p_

888

"Shut up, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said. He frowned. Something was not right and he cast about like a dog trying to find the direction an enticing scent was coming from.

Instead of arguing with him, Inuyasha also looked about.

The wind picked up, bringing with it the heady scent of cherry blossoms and something else. It stood out for the taiyoukai in particular against the mix of cooking fires, humanity, and the rich smell of freshly turned soil. It was blood, _her_ blood. _His_ scent was there too, but it was faint and new and easily overlooked by the taiyoukai whose only thought was, _Something happened to my Rin!!_

Growling, Sesshomaru started forward only to have his brother reach out and grab him.

"Wait!"

The taiyoukai snarled, his eyes glowing red as he stared his brother down.

"Think!"

Sesshomaru curled his lip upwards as he growled low in his throat. His face had begun to elongate, and he looked more dog like than ever with each passing minute.

"Did it ever occur to you that Rin is fine and that she had the baby?"_ Aah… that got your attention…_ "I remember there was a lot of blood when Kagome had each of our daughters and both times I thought something terrible had happened to her, but apparently all that blood is normal."

"Normal?" Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow, his anger rapidly dissipating, replaced by curiosity. _Interesting… _

"Yes, normal."

"Indeed…" Willing himself to relax, Sesshomaru waited until his brother let go of his arm. As a brief smile tugged at his lips, the taiyoukai leapt upwards out of his brother's grasp and flew to Rin's side.

888

"Rin." Sesshomaru entered the hut. It took every once of his self control to keep from rushing to her side and tearing his brother's woman apart in frustration. "Rin," he repeated, pitching his voice a bit louder.

Kagome, who was busy swaddling the baby, said, "She's sleeping. It was a difficult birth," she looked up over her shoulder at him, "but they're fine. Come, don't you want to hold your son?"

"A son…?" he said, mentally cursing himself for sounding so stupid.

"Yup, he's a bit small as I believe he was early, but he'll soon catch up." She rose to her feet, still clutching the baby. Turning towards him, Kagome covered the distance between them in two short steps. She carefully placed the baby in his arms and stepped back.

_This Sesshomaru has a son…_The ghost of a smile tugging his lips; Sesshomaru gently ran the side of his finger down the baby's cheek. The baby responded by turning towards it, his tiny rosebud mouth moving as if he were trying to suckle. Sesshomaru snorted softly in amusement. _Sorry my son, but I can't help you there… _

"He's beautiful, isn't he?"

The taiyoukai nodded. "Yes, Miko, that's what your husband looked like as an infant. That is what you call them, no?"_ Although, you my son, are infinitely much better looking… _Sesshomaru felt his heart swelling with pride as he gazed down at the sleeping baby.

Kagome smiled at him. "Yes, they're called infants, babies, little bundles of joy, but I thought you called them pups," she said cheekily.

Sesshomaru looked up at her with a blank stare and Kagome laughed. _You go too far, woman! But this Sesshomaru will forgive you… _

"So have you thought of a name for him yet? Rin said she wanted to name the Aiko if she had girl, but she said you hadn't thought of a boy's name yet."

"Sensojinsei… His name is Sensojinsei."

"It fits…"

Sesshomaru quirked a delicate eyebrow at her. "Indeed…?"_ I meant his life as a hanyou would be a battle…_

"Yeah, he had a rough start. Your son decided to defy convention and enter the world ass-backwards," Kagome said seriously, although her eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Humph! It was a most auspicious beginning. This Sesshomaru has the feeling this one will defy convention and then some."

"Indeed," she said seriously, although the taiyoukai was sure she was mocking him.

"Indeed," he affirmed, giving her another blank stare. Changing the subject, he said, "This Sesshomaru wishes to be alone with his wife."

Kagome gave him a brief look of surprise. "Yes, of course. Let me take the baby," she said as she reached for her nephew. "He's sleeping, and I thought I'd put him in his basket."

Sesshomaru held the baby tightly to his chest. "This Sesshomaru's son is content to sleep in his arms, so that is where he shall remain."

"But it's not good for babies to..." Kagome trailed off helplessly. Sesshomaru's blank stare now held a menacing edge to it and while she doubted he would harm her, she still did not want to take any chances. "I'll be outside if you need me…"

He watched her leave, holding his son close, before turning his attention back to their son, Sensojinsei. It was true he did look remarkably like his uncle, with his mop of white hair and two folded up little puppy ears, but he also had a tiny smudge on his forehead, like a partially healed bruise that would become a crescent moon as he matured. That came from his paternal grandmother's side and it marked her as the high born lady she was. And his features were more delicate than Inuyasha's had been, Sesshomaru noted with satisfaction. Sure there would be comparisons, but after a while everyone would be able to see Sensojinsei was his own man and worthy of being a taiyoukai's heir.

Sesshomaru gently stroked his cheek again, before sitting down next to his mother. Rin was pale, her face dotted with tiny bruises, the result of the effort it had cost her to birth her son. Sesshomaru, reached out to brush the hair from her eyes, frowning with worry as she felt warmer to his touch than normal. Humans were such fragile creatures; the things that would cause minor discomfort to a youkai often killed them. And when she opened her eyes, he stared open mouthed at her in shock; her right eye was as red as his whenever he was angry enough to transform.

"Rin?"

"Sesshomaru… sama…?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah… I'm a little tired, but it was so hard having him. He's alright, isn't he?"

"He's fine, he sleeping peacefully."

Rin smiled. "Good… I was worried as he didn't cry much when he was born and I could see Kagome-san was a bit worried."

"Indeed."

"Do youkai babies cry a lot?"

"No and _hanyou_ babies even less," he replied.

She looked away from him and said softly, "You're not mad, are you?"

"Why would this Sesshomaru be angry when you have given him such a fine son?" He quirked his eyebrow at her.

"But he's… hanyou…"

"And?"

"But you don't like your brother…" Rin said helplessly as she willed herself not to cry. _Please don't leave us once you're sure I'm fine as I would die without you…_

Sesshomaru nodded, growling softly to himself as he mulled over what to say to this. He had given his brother a hard time for being a hanyou all of his life, but that was as much to push him into being stronger as it was about the circumstances of his birth. Finally, narrowing his eyes ever so slightly, he answered, "Our child is not my younger brother, who is weak and foolish. This Sesshomaru will raise our son to be a worthy taiyoukai."

Rin breathed an audible sigh of relief, which was not lost on her husband. _Thank Kami-sama you accepted him. You have no idea how happy I am that you have, my love. And I promise you that I will do my best to help you raise him in the manner befitting the son of a taiyoukai._

Heaving his own soft sigh of frustration, Sesshomaru, said simply, "Sleep, Rin, while this Sesshomaru watches over you and our son."

"Okay…"

888

Just when Rin was certain she had birthed the perfect baby, Sensojinsei spent the day fussing and crying. Nothing she did helped and even Kaede seemed unable to help the poor thing. The only time he stopped was when she nursed him which was not often as Sensojinsei was able to wait the time it took two sticks of incense to burn, before becoming hungry enough to eat. The looks her husband kept sending her way did nothing to alleviate her panic that something terrible was wrong with their baby.

"Rin."

"Husband," she said tearfully. "Please get Kagome-san… I, I…" Rin bit back a sob as Sensojinsei howled in her ear.

Sesshomaru nodded. It was the perfect excuse to escape the constant wailing, and yet, a part of him hesitated. He was hyper-vigilant; every sense fine tuned and ready to defend his family. He was sure every youkai with a five ri radius could hear the crying baby and would be drawn to it.

"Please…"

The taiyoukai got up and walked over to them. It took all his strength not to wince at the ear shattering wailing, but somehow he was able to do it. Laying a hand briefly on Sensojinsei's head, he looked Rin in the eye and said, "I will go."

"Thank you…" Rin sniffed back her tears. By now she was convinced there was something horribly wrong with the son. The tenser she got the more upset the baby became, further increasing the amount of crying he did.

Sesshomaru nodded and did the hardest thing he had ever had to do in his life; turn his back on his wife and son, and leave the hut. He knew it was necessary, but it still tore at him. Even the old miko's quiet assurance that she would protect his family in his absence did little to ease his mind. As soon as he was outside, he quickly gathered his jyaki and flew as fast as he could to his brother's hut. Setting down in their front garden, he rushed towards it in the space of a heartbeat.

"Inuyasha!"

"What?" the hanyou replied as he made his way to the door.

"Get over here!" his brother called out in a tone that brooked no argument.

As much as Inuyasha was tempted to dawdle, he complied. Even before he covered the short distance between where he was sitting on the floor and the door, he could feel the waves of impatience and worry that radiated off his elder brother. "What's wrong," he asked as he moved the bamboo curtain aside and stepped out.

"My son is ill."

"Oh." Inuyasha frowned. "Kagome's not here."

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to growl in frustration and before he could ask where she was, Inuyasha said, "She's with Sango. You go home and I'll get her."

"Hurry," was all the taiyoukai said, before rushing back to his home.

888

Kagome arrived five minutes later much to Rin's obvious relief. Even Sesshomaru seemed to have relaxed a bit when she arrived. "What's the matter with him?" she asked as reached for her nephew.

"He won't stop crying no matter what I do and gets worse when I put him down. The only time he stopped was when he fell a sleep; the poor thing was exhausted from all the crying. There's nothing seriously wrong with him, is there…?" Rin handed her the crying baby.

Kagome held Sensojinsei upright against her shoulder and patted him on the back a few times. When that did not seem to help, she tried laying him across her arm and patting. He seemed a bit better, but still refused to stop crying. "I think he's just cockily from something you ate and swallowing air with all the crying he's been doing. You're going to be fine, little man…" She cooed at the baby. "He's got tummy ache. It's just got a belly full of gas and once he gets rid of it, he'll be fine."

"Yeah?"

"Yup." Kagome smiled. _Thank Kami-sama it's just colic. _"I've got one more thing that should do the trick…" The young miko knelt; laying the baby on his back, she grabbed his feet in one hand. "Next time he gets like this, just grab his feet and pump." Kagome pushed his feet until his little legs bent at the knees before straightening them out. She did a few times in rapid succession until Sensojinsei grunted and passed gas. He lay there, happily waving his tiny fists in the air. "Who's feeling better now?"

"Thank you, Kagome, Ane-ue," Rin said softly as she swaddled her son and picked him up.

"You're welcome, but it's nothing. My mother showed me how to do it when my cousin was born. My cousin was just as worried and upset as you were and within five minutes, Takeshi-chan was better just like Senso-chan."

The women giggled and cooed over the baby and it was all Sesshomaru could do to keep from rolling his eyes at them. Instead, he picked up the scroll he had been trying to read when his son got sick, and read.

888

Sensojinsei fussed more and more as the day wore on, refusing to suckle at Rin's breast and crying piteously every time she set him down. She even tried the trick Kagome had taught to ease Sensojinsei through a bout of colic to no avail. Nothing seemed to work and even Kagome was hard pressed to say exactly what was wrong with the one month old.

Since he was born during the day, no one had paid much attention to the full moon that had shown brightly that night, much the way it had done the night his uncle was born. So as the sunset and the first stars twinkled in the night sky, Sensojinsei had his first transformation. Just like the infant Inuyasha, he wanted nothing more than to be held by Sesshomaru, not that taiyoukai minded holding his son, but both his parents were worried over the fact he refused to eat.

So they waited out the night, coaxing him to nurse whenever possible, which was enough to keep Rin from becoming engorged and adding yet another worry to an already troublesome night. When the sun came up the next morning, he suckled greedily and slept for several hours, allowing his exhausted parents to sleep as well.

888

Their son seemed to grow in leaps and bounds, quickly "catching up" as Kagome put it to other child his age, something Sesshomaru privately thought was nonsense. A pup, no a baby, he reminded himself, grew as much or as little as it did. There were no comparisons to any others, especially when dealing with a hanyou. The gods alone knew what was "normal" for them. They lived as long as they did, thrived as well as they did and if it was longer or shorter than one of their parents, then that was what it should be. And so far Sensojinsei made it to five summers with no more than the usual amount of illnesses and scrapes and bruises.

As much as they longed for another child, Sensojinsei remained an only child. Not that it mattered as he was doted on by his parents and his uncle had a soft spot for him as well. Sensojinsei seemed to be blessed with a measure of acceptance that surprised Sesshomaru, who thought his son was going to spend a lifetime fighting for his place in the world.

The young hanyou's cousins on the other hand, often felt like throttling him as the five year old took a perverse delight in teasing them. Even Sango's children dreaded Sensojinsei's presence. He was cocky and self assured as well as fearless and he had an uncanny knack for causing trouble while escaping the consequences. In fact, he was every inch the spoiled rotten little prince, the darling of all the adults and the bane of his peers.

And yet, he was tolerated by the village children as he was a staunch ally if they had proven their worth. There many times when a lighter punishment was meted out because he accepted all the blame for some childish prank. Little by little he gained a following amongst the boys. The village girls were a different story. Right from the start they found him cute and adorable no matter how bratty he was towards them, which did little to endear him to his cousins.

So Sensojinsei, annoyed with his cousins over some imagined slight, decided to get back at them. It took several days before he could put his plan into effect, but once the opportunity presented itself, the little hanyou jumped on it. When Momo, the village head-master's daughter, showed off the carved wooden monkey he father gave her, Sensojinsei asked if he could play with it.

"Sure!" Momo smiled sweetly at him as she handed the toy over.

"Thanks!" Sensojinsei replied, outwardly calm, yet inside he was jumping for joy. His cousin, Akina, had been eyeing that toy covetously to the point of begging her father to make her one too. So he endured what he inwardly called her stupid girly games in exchange for the wooden monkey.

The next time his cousins came over, the little hanyou made sure they saw his new toy. Sensojinsei even went to as far as to let Akina play with it as long as she wanted and when it came time for them to leave he generously told her she could have it.

After a while, Momo wanted her monkey back. On the way to Sensojinsei's to ask for it back, she happened to see his cousin Akina playing with it. "Hi, Aki-chan!" she said as she came over to her.

"Oh, hi, Momo-chan!"

"Whatchya got there?"

"A new toy! Want to play with it?" Akina held out the monkey.

"Hey! That's mine!" Momo said, recognizing the wooden monkey as hers by its broken tail.

"No it's not! It's mine!"

They fought over the toy, screaming at each other and crying until the adults came running.

Sensojinsei watched from the shadows, a tight little smile tugging at his lips. _That'll teach you to pester me, Akina-chan…_ he thought as he watched his aunt take the monkey form his wailing cousin and hand it back to its rightful owner. He chuckled softly as Akina stood there, getting reprimanded by her mother, before being dragged inside their hut.

"What's so funny, Senso-kun?" Hisui, the former taijiya's youngest daughter asked.

"Nothing…" he evasively replied.

"Nothing? Then why is Akina-chan crying?" She smiled. "You don't think she's upset Momo wanted her stupid monkey back, do you?"

"Keh!" the little hanyou barked in perfect imitation of his uncle.

"I know what you did."

Sensojinsei's eyes grew wide as he took in that little bit of information.

"But it's okay," Husui continued. "She can be a bit of a pain at times, and probably deserved it."

He nodded.

"So it'll be our little secret, eh?"

"Yeah…"

Epilogue:

Husui never failed to remind Sensojinsei of the "monkey incident" and as they grew older, instead of something to hold over his head like blackmail, it became a bond that strengthened the budding affection between them. They were always together, whether he was acting as a sparring partner for her while she practiced the moves needed for youkai extermination, or simply enjoying a quiet moment together away from the prying eyes of the village. And as time went on their friendship turned into young love. Sensojinsei was thirteen summers old when he stole his first kiss from her and fifteen when he threatened to rip the face off the poor village boy who was foolish enough to profess his love to Husui, claiming to be a better match for her than the stupid hanyou. So it was no surprise when he took her as his wife the year his youkai grandmother finally passed on.

His father, in a surprising move, finally accepted the responsibilities of his noble house shortly after Sensojinsei had wed. While he hated to see his parents go, the young hanyou understood the necessity of ruling from his grandmother's castle in the sky instead of small backwater _human_ village. With help from his father-in-law as well as Husui's younger brother, Sensojinsei tended the shrine that would become, centuries from now, his aunt's home before she fell through the well.

As he grew older, Sensojinsei watched his children and grandchildren breed the youkai out of their lineage, while keeping the belief in them alive. He remembered the stories his uncle had told him in his childhood of the world beyond the well and as the years passed, Sensojinsei was surprised to see the stories for the most part, had been true. And he made sure to hand the tales down, keeping the legends alive not only in their retelling, but by his very being. He spent his dotage, amusing a shy, sickly little boy named Higurashi Ichiro with tales of youkai and a magic jewel, the young boy's favorite story being the one about the girl who fell down a well and in love with a hanyou…


End file.
